Do or Die
by Little Girl in the Cemetery
Summary: A quick Paul/OC one-shot I wrote while I was one Quizilla. T to be safe.


**Do or Die**

I was sitting on the beach with my best friend, Emilie Rhodes, during a rainstorm, something we enjoyed doing.

"Emilie, Eva, get out of the rain!" called Seth our best friend,

"Why should we?" I asked playfully,

"It's a do or die situation," he started. "Jacob said he'd kill me if Emilie got sick," he finished. We laughed and Emilie shook her short auburn hair.

"Damn idiot's always paranoid," she mumbled as she ruffled Seth's hair and walk away.

I stood up and brushed off the damp sand from my jeans when I heard a mocking voice from behind me.

"Hey Shadow, find a body to latch onto yet?" Teased non-other than Paul.

I whipped around and glared at him, he was beautiful but I could never admit that, hell I have trouble saying it to myself!

"What the hell do you want?" I snarled.

"Can't I visit my favorite Anti-Social girl?" he asked with an innocent smile but his eyes said the rest.

My body began to shake with rage, I could feel my body heating up, but I didn't know why. I mean, yeah, I get angry a lot but this isn't normal. Seth grabbed my arm and his eyes widened.

"Paul, get Sam, now." Seth said and began pulling me to the forest.

Soon I felt the fire that was building in my chest take over my body, my sight changed it seemed higher up and more detailed. I could hear everything, the gentle breeze that blew across the forest to the people driving on the roads. It took me a minute to realize I was on four legs and I was covered in black fur. I tried to say something but it came out like a strangled yelp as I twisted and turned in this new body.

_Calm down Eva, _I heard Seth say, but it was inside my mind.

_What the hell is going on?_ I asked as I whimpered.

_Just follow me, Sam will explain,_ he said and nudged me in the back of my legs.

I began to run with him, it was faster than normal, but I lost that thought when I heard more people. My head snapped around to try and find them but I couldn't, Seth made a soothing sort of noise in my mind and we kept going.

Finally we arrived in a small clearing where I saw two large wolves sitting; I let out another strangled yelp as I recognized their eyes, Sam and Jacob.

_Calm down Eva, it's going to be ok. _Jacob said in my mind making me whimper again.

_Did you say Eva? Good thing I brought an extra sundress then. _I heard Emilie say and I shook my head, trying to make the voices go away.

_Eva, do you remember the legend, about how Quileute's are descended from Wolves? _Sam asked and I nodded slowly then it hit me.

Jacob nodded and I shook my head back and forth, just then a golden brown wolf with black spots came in. The wolf trotted over to me and nudged me happily.

_Eva, it's me, Emilie. _the wolf whispered in my mind, and then she walked away into the bushes. Soon she came back out, but human.

"Eva, listen to me, and boys turn around," She growled at the boys behind us.

"Ok Eva, you know that fire you first felt? I want you to grab a hold of the fire with you mind, feel it loosen its hold on you." She said and I reached deep down.

I found the fire and grabbed onto it, I imagined it turning into the shape of my human body, and before I knew it I was in the middle of the forest, with no clothes on.

"Here I brought an extra dress," Emilie said and handed me a simple blue sundress, I dressed quickly.

Soon five more wolves came in.

"Eva, this is Embry, Jared, Quil, Leah and Paul," Emilie said but hesitated on the last name. I went to glare at Paul, if he hadn't gotten me so angry this would never have happened. As soon as I caught his eye I felt all bonds to the world become severed and reconnected to him. I shook off the feeling though it went against everything my body told me to do. Emilie looked at me and followed my gaze.

"It seems rare things are becoming more common with every new wolf." she said mostly to herself and pulled me away.

* * *

><p>It's been two months since I first became a wolf, Emilie explained something, Sam is superior to me, not something I'm proud of, and Paul has become more annoying than ever. Every time I see him I get that pull, it doesn't help that he never leaves me alone now and all he does is flirt with me. I was walking with Seth around the beach when Paul bounded up.<p>

"Eva, can I talk to you?" he asked and I looked at him, my eyes wide.

"What happened to Shadow?" I asked sourly as I pushed past him, I was happy I was finally strong enough to push him out of my way now.

"I need to talk to you Evangelina." he said and I stopped dead, no one ever calls me by my full name.

"Make it quick." I growled as he pulled me to the forest.

We were about half a mile in when we finally stopped, but when he looked at me it was a glare.

"Why are you denying it?" he snarled, it startled me and I almost fell over.

"Denying what?" I snarled back, my voice equally angry.

I let out an exasperated growl as he pulled on his hair; I've never seen him so irritated before.

"Emilie explained it all to you, right?" he asked and I nodded slowly trying to figure out what was happening.

"Did she say anything about Imprinting?" he asked.

"Just a little," I said and looked him straight in the eye.

He sighed and stopped in front of me.

"Imprinting is what happens when a wolf – or wolves in some cases –finds their soul mate, the one they are to be with for eternity. It's supposed to be really rare, but not anymore." He said making me remember Emilie's words when I first became a wolf.

_"It seems rare things are becoming more common with every new wolf."_

"You imprinted on me?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I imprinted… on you?" I asked with wide eyes.

He slammed me into a tree; his normal smirk planted on his lips, and smashed his lips to mine. After half a moment of shock I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back just as rough, he ran his tongue across my bottom lip but I refused him. He growled playfully and began to kiss down my neck making me moan and his tongue shot into my mouth. His tongue began to roam around my mouth making me moan in pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his hands made soothing circles on my hips. I pulled back a little to breathe as I look into his eyes and I saw the love he must have been talking about, and I crushed my lips to his letting out all the love I felt for him. He kissed back with the same passion until we both couldn't breathe.

"Why did you wait so long to tell me?" I asked.

"It became a do or die situation," he said and I raised my eyebrow.

"How so?"

"Emilie would have killed me if I didn't." he replied and we laughed.

I'm starting to like these "do or die" situations.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, i wrote this on Quizilla for a friend, but i just changed around the names. I got the inspiration for this while listening to the song "Do or Die" by Namie Amuro. This was my first one-shot attempt, constructive criticism is appreciated! Emilie Rhodes is my character, Evangelina is part mine and part HellsGoddess921 on Quizilla, the rest doesn't belong to me maybe with the exception of the plot.**


End file.
